The GI Training Program at UVa continues to be committed to developing investigators dedicated to careers in academic gastroenterology. The foundation of this training program is a robust research environment, which has grown steadily over the past 5 years in size, funding, and productivity. The program is designed to produce a new generation of high quality academic investigators in gastroenterology. Fundamental features of the post-doctoral training curriculum include participation in direct basic and clinical research and a comprehensive program of didactic instruction and enrichment activities aimed at providing a solid foundation in biomedical sciences as well as the latest research techniques. Research Areas and Disciplines: A central feature of the training program is the leadership of enthusiastic investigators applying state-of-the-art techniques to fundamental questions in gastrointestinal health and disease. The broad range of research interests of the faculty is unified by a core of related disciplines, which are common to every trainee's experience. The majority of trainees will undergo training in laboratory research, applying the tools of molecular biology, genetics, and immunology to important GI questions. Training is offered in several disciplines: Immunology, Molecular Biology, Signal Transduction, Physiology, Cancer Biology, Genetics, and Epidemiology/Health Evaluation Sciences. For the trainees pursuing clinical investigation, a rigorous curriculum in quantitative sciences, including Outcomes Research, Biostatistics, Epidemiology, and Clinical Trials is also available in collaboration with the Health Evaluations Sciences faculty. Level of Training, Background, and Number of Trainees: This continuation application is focused on post-doctoral training offered to individuals holding M.D., Ph.D., or relevant degrees. Four post-doctoral positions are requested, with 2 beginning training each year and remaining in training supported by this award for a minimum of 2 years. Due to the success of our program, we are requesting to increase the total number of positions by one position. Four 10-week summer pre-doctoral positions are also requested to expand our program. Training Facilities: Research training will take place in the existing laboratories of the research mentors, a group of established investigators with extensive collaborative interactions. Laboratories are located in the Digestive Health Research Center, which is part of the UVa Health System campus that includes almost 500,000 square feet of state-of-the-art research space. Past Accomplishments and Impact on Digestive Health Research: This training grant has been instrumental in the development of digestive health research at UVa. During the past funding period, we have supported 9 trainees. Five are currently still engaged in training. Three of the 4 individuals who have finished training have taken academic positions as assistant professors and 1 has entered medical school. Of our 9 trainees, 2 were women and 2 were minorities. All 5 trainees currently in training are planning to pursue careers in academic medicine.